


Tanečník

by Dorea



Category: Glee
Genre: Belly Dancing, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt nacvičuje roli v plánovém vystoupení a rozhodne se překvapit Blaine netradičním vystoupením.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tanečník

**Author's Note:**

> Za betaread děkuji Roedeerovi.

 

Začalo to zcela nevinně.

Blaine se v kanceláři nudil, rozhodl se skončit dřív a cestou domů se zastavit pro Kurta, který momentálně trávil většinu svého času na zkoušce nově připravovaného broadwayského muzikálu Tisíc a jedna noc. Mladík posedlý nejnovějšími módními trendy měl neuvěřitelné štěstí, byl to pouhý čtvrtý konkurz po ukončení studia a už byl obsazen do jedné z nejočekávanějších premiér roku. Jeho role, tedy spíš rolička, nebyla pro příběh příliš podstatná, ale byla jen a jen jeho. To pro něj bylo nejdůležitější, směřoval na ni veškeré své snahy a naděje pro svou budoucí kariéru muzikálové hvězdy.

Okamžitě, co Blaine spatřil svého přítele v širokých podkasaných zdobených kalhotách a vestě lemované výšivkou z drobounkých třpytivých korálků, která byla vpředu zcela rozevřená, mu začaly být kalhoty těsné a v ústech měl najednou sucho. Měl co dělat, aby ho neohnul přes stůl v kostymérně a přede všemi neojel. Ta noc patřila k jedněm z  nejlepších, které spolu zažili.

A teď seděl na čalouněné pohovce v obývacím pokoji u nich doma. Kurt měl na sobě opět ty až příliš přezdobené kalhoty, onu krátkou vestu sahající mu sotva do pasu a byl k němu otočený zády. Zapálené svíce (strategicky rozmístěné po pokoji a zároveň jediné osvětlení v místnosti) provoněly pokoj – ambra, santalové dřevo, skořice a něco, co Blaine nedokázal rozpoznat. Točila se mu hlava. Vůně byla těžká, téměř dusivá, a omamná.

Začala hrát hudba. Kurt se pohnul. Natočil se k němu levou stranou a přitiskl si ukazovák na ústa – _pšt,_ zatímco druhá ruka opsala elegantní křivku. Poté přešlápl na pravý bok, naznačil rukou gesto směřující na Blainea. Celý se přetočil, takže stál ke kudrnatému mladíkovi čelem. Ruce vzpažené, lehce pokrčená kolena, podsazená pánev a začal své představení zhoupnutím boku. Blaine polkl a zhluboka se nadechl, uvědomil si, že doteď nevědomky zadržoval dech a kyslík mu začínal scházet. I když kdo by potřeboval kyslík, zatímco se Kurt předvádí? Následovalo několik dalších tanečních prvků, Kurtovo tělo se houpalo, třáslo a klouzalo vzduchem. Blaine věděl, že je jeho partner ohebný, přímo gumový, nejednou mu to během sexu dokázal, ale neměl ani tušení, kam až jeho možnosti sahají. Mladý herec vždy dokázal překvapit. Pak začal Kurt třást pánví a sedící muž byl ztracen. Jestli doteď Blaine necítil počínající vzrušení, tak nyní už dozajista.

Jednotlivé pózy se měnily neuvěřitelně rychle. Tu zhoupnutí boků nahoru či dolů, kmitání hrudníku a rukou, Kurtův dokonalý úsměv. Blaine nestačil sledovat míhající se postavu. Jednu dobu Kurt lehce vykopával, poté zase smyslně vrtěl pánví nebo se vlnil v pase.

Blaine si nikdy nemyslel, že by ho zrovna něco takového mohlo sexuálně vzrušit. Považoval orientální tanec za svůdný, to byl také ostatně jeho prvotní záměr, ale vzhledem k tomu, že ho ženy nebraly tak, jako většinu mužské populace, ho nechával většinou chladným. Ale tohle… kdyby Kurtovo svádění (jinak se tomu říkat nedalo) mohl k něčemu přirovnat, nejspíš by si vybral striptýz, který mu kontratenor věnoval ke druhému výročí jejich vztahu. Nemálo ho tenkrát překvapil.

Kurt neustále pokračoval. Drobné krůčky vystřídala efektní otočka, přičemž se rozezvonil penízkový pás, který obepínal oblé boky. Světlo svíček se na něm lehce odráželo a vrhalo drobná sluníčka po celém pokoji.

Blaine netušil, co se v písni zpívá, ale přišlo mu to nesmírně flirtovní, provokativní a erotické, jako vyprávění příběhu, ve kterém hrál roli posluchače. Kurt tančil a jemu přišlo, že mu přikazuje – _budeš mě pozorovat, já ti budu tančit. Budeš tiše a něco ti povím_. A opět to zavlnění boků jako svíjející se hádě. Kurt byl bez pochyb Blaineův hřích. Rajský had pokušitel.

Další prudké vyhození boků vzhůru, horizontálně opsaná osmička. Děsivě rychlé pohazování bedry. Kovové plíšky penízků létaly vzduchem. Smaragdově zbarvená látka poloprůhledných kalhot se vznášela společně s Kurtem. Cíp vesty někdy odlétl lehce stranou a odhalil růžovou hebkou bradavku. Blaine dobře věděl, jaká je na dotek – jemná jako satén. Jak se její vrchol zahrotí, když je Kurt vzrušený. Jak Kurt naříká a prohýbá své tělo do oblouku, když ji stiskne zuby a polaská jazykem. Jak sténá, dlouze a měkce. Zavrtěl se, měl pocit, že nevydrží celou píseň. Nechtěl být pouze pasivní divák. Svírala se v něm touha, aby skladba už skončila a zároveň si přál, aby hrála navždy a on mohl až do skonání světa pozorovat show, kterou si Kurt tak pečlivě a detailně promyslel. Určitě si s tím musel dát spoustu práce, to Blainea fascinovalo. Kurt nedělal nic napůl.

A zase ten prst na ústech – _tiše!_ naznačil tanečník, když se Blaine začal až příliš vrtět. Rád by věděl, jestli má celý tanec nějakou pevně danou choreografii a kde se ji v tom případě Kurt naučil, nebo jestli pouze improvizuje. Tanečník na něj upřel svůj pohled, oči se mu v matném světle zvláštně leskly, smyslný samolibý úsměv na rtech. Přesně věděl, jaký má na Blainea vliv. _Parchant,_ pomyslel si sedící muž. Kurt se mu drobnými krůčky vydal vstříc, stále udržoval oční kontakt – hypnotizoval ho. Blaineovi poskočil ohryzek. Mladý muž kladl jednu nohu před druhou a samozřejmě houpání v bocích nesmělo chybět, stejně jako vlnění pánví. Byl tak blízko, takřka u Blainea. Užuž se po něm chtěl natáhnout, strhnout ho k sobě na pohovku, zulíbat ho, dotknout se ho všude, kde chtěl a nakonec ho dobře opíchat a oplatit mu tak veškerá muka, kterým ho právě vystavil. Na poslední chvíli se ovšem Kurt prudce otočil a vzdaloval se, jak hudba začala zrychlovat. Blaine frustrovaně zasténal, což se ale ztratilo v tónech písně. _To není fér!_ Tančící mladík se provokativně otočil a vyhodil několikrát pravým bokem. Jeho přítel opět polkl. Štěstí, že si povolil kravatu už při cestě domů, jinak by si při rychlosti, kterou mu ohryzek poskakoval, mohl ublížit. Kalhoty se Kurtovi při vyhazování pánve napjaly a Blaine mohl na pár okamžiků obdivovat křivky jeho hýždí.

 _Slituj se,_ modlil se Blaine.

Opět několik kroků, a to samé opakoval s levým bokem. Nějakým záhadným způsobem u toho ještě překlápěl samotnou pánev, což přišlo Blaineovi jako zcela nemožné, ale evidentně nebylo. Ramena se mu míhala v drobných záchvěvech – dopředu a dozadu. Několik posledních tónů, závěrečná póza a bylo po všem.

Tanečník nehnutě stál, oči byly zaměřené na Blainea, který zařezaně seděl na pohovce a neměl se k žádnému pohybu. Jen jeho oči a poklopec dávaly najevo, jaké na něj celé vystoupení udělalo dojem.

Blaine neměl ponětí, jak dlouho se pozorovali, než Kurt udělal první nejistý krok vpřed. Neustále se lehce houpal v bocích a Blaineova erekce se stále víc a víc nepřijemně třela o zip kalhot. Kurt došel nadosah a obkročmo usedl na svého přítele. Přitiskl se k němu, nahé břicho na Blaineovo oblečené v košili, citlivé bradavky se odíraly o bavlněnou látku, jak se vesta rozevřela. Objal jeho ramena a hluboce ho políbil. Blaine zasténal, přitáhl si Kurta ještě blíž a polibek opětoval. Nehty mu zaryl do holých beder, až na bílé kůži zůstaly červené půlměsíce. Kurt zasyčel. Polibek ovšem nepřerušil ani jeden. Zato si ovšem vymyslel pomstu – začal se o něj třít.

„Kurte,“ zasténal Blaine do jeho úst.

„Ano?“ zeptal se s potměšilým výrazem na tváři. I když už odpověď svého přítele tušil.

„Chci tě ošukat.“ Jeho oči byly přivřené a dech nepravidelný. Kurt se samolibě zasmál, trochu se natáhl a rukou zašátral pod polštářem naaranžovaným na sedačce. S vítězoslavným úsměvem vytáhl poloprázdnou tubu lubrikantu. Zamával s ní příteli před obličejem a položil ji na pohovku, Blaineovi na dosah. Stoupl si, jedním plynulým pohybem si stáhl vyšívané kalhoty, které se složily kolem jeho nohou v mušelínové varhánky, na tváři stále ten přidrzlý výraz. Když si chtěl sundat i vestu, Blaine ho zarazil. „Nech si ji,“ rozkázal. Kurta tím lehce rozhodil, ale jako správný herec se okamžitě vrátil zpět do své role. S rozverným úšklebkem si klekl před Blainea. Ten nedočkavě roztáhl nohy. Rozepl mu kalhoty a vysvobodil stísněného nebožáka. Kudrnatý muž se zapřel rukama o pohovku, aby mu Kurt mohl sundat nohavice, které skončily na těch jeho. Blaine spokojeně zasténal. Kurt nemohl odolat a několikrát ho dlouze olízl, než mu věnoval plnou pozornost. Těžké dlaně se mu usadily na ramenou. Tohle miloval a společně s Blaineovým trhavým dechem to bral jako pochvalu, že vše dělá podle přítelova nejlepšího mínění. Hladil ho pravou rukou, zatímco druhá byla zaměstnaná hraním si s nalitým šourkem. Podíval se nahoru a – _jistě!_ Blaine ho pozoroval. Znásobil své úsilí, jemně polaskal jazykem uzdičku. Blaine prudce pohodil hlavou a opřel si ji o opěradlo sofa. Tanečník naposledy zakroužil jazykem okolo žaludu, políbil ho doprostřed a přestal. Opečovávaný muž narovnal hlavu a věnoval mu vyčítavý pohled. Byl už tak blízko, jenže jeho přítel měl na dnešní večer jiné plány a Blaine mu přeci něco slíbil, ne?

Kurt si lehl na pohovku, podepřel se lokty a vyšpulil na něj své pozadí. Když se ani po chvíli nic nedělo, otočil se. „Potřebuješ pozvánku?“ zeptal se přidrzle. Tohle už dávno nebyl ten puritánský student ze střední. Většinu nových věcí, ať už se jednalo o sex nebo třeba návštěvu exotické restaurace, do jejich vztahu zaváděl Kurt. Blaine se takřka nikdy neostýchal. Miloval Kurtovy nápady. Jeho rodina by asi byla poměrně překvapena, kdyby věděla, co z jejich stydlivého chlapečka vyrostlo.

Blaine se vzpamatoval. Natáhl se pro tubu, vymáčkl trochu emulze a první mastný prst vklouzl dovnitř. Ještě předtím samozřejmě nezapomněl neverbálně pochválit, uctít, Kurtovy hýždě. Políbil ho na kostrč a poté nejdřív na levou a pak na pravou půlku. Nikdy neviděl krásnější zadek. Vážně. Pevný, kulatý a akorát do dlaně. Lehce zmáčkl pravou půlku, Kurt se netrpělivě zavrtěl. Jeden prst byl za okamžik málo, Blaine to samozřejmě věděl, už to na Kurtovi poznal. Začal se vlnit a vybízet ho na víc. Samozřejmě, že mu vyhověl, další dva prsty následovaly první – laskaly, masírovaly a roztahovaly. Když je ale chtěl Blaine konečně nahradit svým penisem, který si musel mezitím několikrát pohladit, Kurt zaprotestoval. Otočil se. Natlačil ho zpět do sedu. Opět se mu poskládal do klína. Vynutil si polibek – vlhký, zapojil do něj jazyk i zuby. Žádné upejpání. Sáhl za sebe, uchopil ztopořený úd a navedl ho na tu jedinou správnou cestu. I když byl Kurt dostatečně připraven, nešlo to tak lehce jako při jejich obvyklé pozici. _Konečně!_ Oba spokojeně vydechli. Kurt se dlaněmi opřel o svého partnera, stále udržoval oční kontakt – akt zřejmě intimnější, než sex sám – a nepatrně se vytáhnul.

„Áno,“ zasténal Blaine. Jeho ruka, které doteď spočívala na Kurtových bedrech, se přemístila na jeho penis, což dotyčný ocenil řádným zhoupnutím boků a potěšeným vzdechem. Lehce ho zmáčkl u kořene, další náležité zhoupnutí a Kurtovo potěšené zasténání. Rozetřel preejakulát vytékající ze špičky. Zapumpoval s ním. Kurt se nahnul pro další dravé políbení. Olízl Blaineův ret, zachytil jej mezi zuby, lehce stiskl a poté plně zaútočil na jeho ústa. Objel jazykem všechny jeho zuby a poté našel vlhký, ohebný kus masa a propletl se s ním. Nepřestával se pohybovat, i když mu už docela tuhly stehenní svaly. Byl poměrně fyzicky zdatný **,** nicméně je pravda, že sex patří mezi nejnáročnější fyzické aktivity.

Líbání, otírání Blaineova úžasného ptáka na jeho prostatě a pravidelné tahy ruky na penisu, to vše byla příliš velká stimulace. Stačily ještě dva doteky, pohyb palce na špičce údu, a stříkal. Prohnul se přitom do oblouku, z úst se mu vydralo až obscénní zasténání. Poté se doslova zhroutil na svého přítele. Hlavu si opřel o Blaineovo rameno a hluboce oddechoval. Muž povzbuzen pohledem na přítelův orgasmus (ta podívaná ho nikdy nepřestala fascinovat) ještě několikrát zuřivě přirazil do toho těsného místa, stiskl Kurtův bok tak velkou silou, že zítra se na tom místě jistě vybarví poněkud zvláštně tvarovaná modřina, a rovněž byl u konce.

Objal Kurta a vůbec mu nezáleželo na tom, že se sperma na jeho holém břiše rozetře po drahé košili.

„Kurte?“ pronesl po chvíli.

„Hm?“ zabručel tázaný a spokojeně se třel špičkou nosu o jeho krk, olizoval slanou pokožku a kladl na ni drobné polibky. Miloval tyhle poorgasmové chvilky, kdy ještě Blainea cítil v sobě a celé tělo měl příjemně namožené z předešlé činnosti. I když ta stehna bude cítit zřejmě ještě dlouho. Tohle nedomyslel.

„Myslíš, že si ten kostým budeš ještě někdy moct půjčit?“

 

 

 


End file.
